fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Picture This
Sam paced the room with his head down staring into the carpet below him, Randy entered with two cans of soda. "Here" he shouted tossing the can to Hanson. Charlie sat on Randy's couch just staring at his shoes, his eyes where blood shot, his hair a mess, he was a mess. "Okay I am going to say it, because none of you will. This is bad, really bad" Randy whispered to the rest of the boys opening his soda slowly, the crack made Charlie squirm a little. "Obviously it's bad, I mean hell they cancelled school for two days" Hanson shouted. "Of course they cancelled school someone died" Sam said irritated finally looking up at the rest of the boys. "And let's be frank, we know that this was no accident. Cars don't just flip over by themselves now" he continued. Randy stood up and walked over to Sam. "You think 'you know who' did this" he whispered. "Who B. Of course they did, Randy" Charlie shouted lifting up his head up. Startling the strong jock. "Yeah, Charlie... B" Randy said diverging his eyes from his friend. Samuel quickly jumped in, before suspicion was raised. "Charlie, you don't look so good, maybe you should go home" he said in his warm voice, slowly walking over to his friend. "I am, Will is picking me up" Charlie replied softly sitting up straight on the couch. "Oh... Will" Hanson sarcastically groaned. "What?" Charlie asked sounding a little confused BEEP BEEP, the car horn came from outside. "Oh look he's here. Come on Charlie I will walk you to the car" Sam panted quickly. Charlie was confused and oblivious to what was really going on "Okay, Bye guys..." Charlie said awkwardly. He stood up and Sam put his arm around Charlie’s shoulder and walked quickly to the door. “Bye Charlie, you two kids drive safe now” Sam laughed as he walked Charlie out of the Walker house. Randy and Hanson watched from the window, "Ugh, everything about him makes me squirm" Hanson moaned. They watched on as Charlie got in the car with their main suspect. "I hate this feeling" Randy moaned. "What feeling?" Hanson asked turning towards the towering blonde. "The powerless feeling I get, when I see him with Charlie" Randy looked at Hanson in the eyes, "Well I second that" he raised his can, and they both clanged them together. The car began to drive away and Sam marched back to the house. Sam walked back into the living room, and all the boys sat in a circle on the floor. "Okay, are we seriously letting Charlie ride around in a car, when he has just killed someone WITH A CAR" Randy shouted. Sam stared at him, "I know, we need to do something. B is clearly not bothered about pulling big stunts, we need to be more careful" Sam whispered looking around the living room, to which the other boys nodded. "So we keep Charlie away from him?" Hanson asked. "No, not yet anyway. We wait" Sam told the boys. His suggestion received a large moan from both Hanson and Randy. "AGAIN" Hanson shouted in disbelief after hearing Sam’s plan. "Yes again, if we act to soon, then he will find a way to wriggle out of it" Sam moaned to the boys. Randy threw his head back and lied on his back "I know it’s tough, but we need to get through this. No distractions" Sam shouted to the grup, just as he said that the doors to the Walker house flew open, and in stepped Randy's brother David. He looked exactly like Randy, however his hair was dark and he was much taller. "David, Oh my god" Randy shouted stumbling up as he began running up to his brother. They chest bumped and laughed loudly. "Would you class that as a distraction" Hanson leaned in and whispered to Sam, they looked at each other and back at the brothers. Randy's mother Daisy laid a large table of food out, she placed an overly large cake in centre. "Welcome Home Davey" she giggled, kissing her eldest son's head. "Thanks’ Mom" he smiled back at her. "So why are you here?" asked Randy bluntly. "Randy!" his farther Bruce shouted looking at his youngest son, who had been causing a lot of trouble as of late. "What, he lives thirty minutes away and never visits, he must have something to tell us" he shouted back at his farther. "No, Dad it's fine, Randy is right" he said smiling at his Brother. "I do have something to tell you, and ask you kind of". There was a pause, the Walker parents gave each other a look of concern. "Oh go on, just tell us" Mrs. Walker said excitedly. "Well as you know, I have been training to become a Doctor, and I kinda got a job....I am going to be a nurse at Radley". His Father’s smile dropped. “And because I really want to focus on my job, because I am getting steady grades I want to know if I could move back in” he asked his family. Daisy squealed and burst out “Of course you can! We wouldn’t have it any other way” she let out a large sigh. “Both my boys are home” she smiled. "That's great Dave" Randy said smiling at his Mother who reciprocated. "A Nurse, you wasted time and OUR money, to become a nurse? And now you want to move back!” his Farther shouted. "Dad please it could only be temporary when I finish my studies who knows, why are you getting so angry?" David tried to defend himself. "A pansy Nurse at a wacky shack" Bruce roared as he stood up stood up. "A Nurse... REAL MEN ARE DOCTORS" Mr. Walker shouted at the top of his voice, his face turning red. "You're not a Doctor" Randy added sarcastically, the room went quiet. "Stay out of this Randy" David whispered. "No, he can say something, right now I like him a whole lot more" Mr. Walker said. "All because I am Nurse?" David asked in a shocked voice. "Yes, Women are Nurses, god you will look like a pansy. What are our friends going to think after we bragged to them about having a doctor in the family" Bruce cried hitting his fist on the table. Another awkward silence fell upon the room. "I can't do this. I will eat in my study" he said grabbing his plate, he left the room with a slam of the door. "So who wants cake?" their mother asked her eyes filled with tears. Hanson sat on his bed talking to Randy on the phone. "So what is she like?" Randy asked his friend about the girl who he was getting set up with. "Dude I don't know, she is one of Brie's friends. All I know is her name is Danielle" Hanson laughed at his friend who was pinning for answers. "Fine whatever. So what are you doing today?" he asked Hanson as he was lifting his weight. Hanson stood up and walked to the window, and stared at the window of the house next door. "You know not much, I am working in the shop and" just then a boy with Blonde hair passed the window next door. "Oh my god" Hanson whispered. "What is it?" Randy asked pausing his work out. "Dude you will never believe who is back" he whispered hiding behind the wall to avoid the blonde boy’s eyes. “Who?" Randy asked again. "Karl King" Hanson whispered walking away from the window completely. "What, I didn't even notice he wasn't here" Randy said calmly returning to his weights. Hanson walked to his landing and sat on his top stair. "I know, I completely forgot about him, I mean he wasn't at the funeral or anything. Do you find that odd?" he asked. "Not really, maybe he and Bradley weren't as close as everyone thought" Randy replied bluntly. "I just think it's weird. That something big happens, and he isn't around" Hanson whispered loudly. "Okay you are starting to sound crazy. Dude the guys parents are loaded, he was probably on vacation or something" Randy said to his friend in a bid to calm him down. "What and missed the first two and half months of school" Hanson replied rubbing his thick head of hair. "Fine, I will tell Sam. You live next door to him, if you think he is acting weird, then you follow him, Okay?" Randy said sounding a little annoyed. "Okay" Hanson replied, before hanging up on Randy. The four liars all sat on Samuel's patio drinking lemonade. "God it is so hot today" Sam moaned wiping sweat off his forehead. '' ''"Tell me about it" Randy cried. '' ''"What do you guys want to do today?" Hanson asked his group of friends lowering his sun glasses. . "How about a college party" Bradley replied walking towards the porch with Karl, the two boys stood side by side. '' ''"A college party?" Charlie asked in a shocked voice. "Yeah, a college party, are you def." Karl snickered. Sam looked at Bradley and raised his sun glasses to look his leader in the eye. "Don't you think we are bit young. And besides they will never let us in" Sam persisted standing up. '' ''"Don't be so boring" Karl hissed, Sam stared at him and tried to make himself look stronger almost as if he was going into a defensive position. '' ''"I am sorry, who even are you?" Sam asked. Bradley laughed. '' "This is my friend Karl King, he is a year older than us. Karl this is the guys" Bradley laughed flashing his pearly white teeth.'' Karl too smiled at the boys, and everyone apart from Sam smiled back. "So where did you meet?" Hanson asked Bradley. '' "Oh that's not important" Bradley replied brushing the question and Hanson off as if he were nothing. "Any way come on. I have clothes for all of you at my house" Bradley shouted as he began to walk away he clicked his fingers almost ordering the boys to follow him like a pack of dogs.'' '' "Fine, let's go" Sam whispered to the other boys, they all stood up and walked across the road to Bradley's. Hanson had forgotten that night, mainly because that was the first time he was ever truly drunk. He could only remember throwing up in some frat house on Hollis campus. It was merely one of those things he had forgotten about, mainly because the memory had no significant value to him. He had recalled seeing much of Karl King that summer, Bradley saw him more than anyone else, but the other boys tried to stand clear off him, the last thing they needed was a second Bradley. Randy watched Karl leave his house from the window on the staircase, his eyes narrowed as his mind was once again filled with questions. He tried not to think of Bradley much, as it made him think of the night after homecoming, and what he saw. He knew he sounded crazy, so he did what he always did, he closed his eyes, took a heavy breath and bottled his feelings up. He headed downstairs to start his day. Charlie sat on a table looking at a piece of paper Mr. Turner had given him, his address was scribbled onto it. Charlie's blood ran cold just looking at it he placed it face down and took a sip of coffee. He was supposed to meet Will here, but he cancelled last minute, he told Charlie that his Dad was making him study on the day off. Charlie was already at the Brew when Will sent him a text saying he had something to do. So Charlie was left looking his best with two cups of coffee, for one. He did like making the effort for Will. He was wearing a thick white cardigan, with white shirt underneath and blue jeans. He tapped his chuck Taylor's against the chair next to him, he now was gazing at the barista who was placing Christmas decorations up. "Eugh talk about early. Am I right?" A hooded figure said to him, Charlie wasn't paying attention and just nodded. "Wait I know you" the figure said pulling their hood down, it was Karl King. "You where one of Bradley's friends" Karl laughed pointing at Charlie. Charlie's head snapped as he watched the boy who took a seat next to him. He stared into the dark blue eyes of possibly one of the most handsome boys he had ever seen "Oh, hey your name is... Karl, right?" Charlie asked. Karl nodded and smiled, "Yeah, that's me". There was a brief moment of awkwardness were no one spoke, but Karl diffused it by saying "Sorry to hear about Bradley. I was so bummed I couldn't make the funeral. But my parents where closing a deal in London so..." he shrugged and went silent again. Charlie smiled and shrugged too "Don't worry about it. As bad as it sound, you didn't miss much" he told Karl. Again there was an awkward moment of silence, but Karl turned his eyes slowly turned to a girl cleaning a table, Karl watched her with a big grin on his face, he whistled and looked at Charlie, who just sat there still. "What dude come on, hot chick leaning over a table, you would have to be blind or.... Oh" he smirked. Charlie raised his eye brows and sat up straighter "What do you mean, oh?" he asked the gorgeous blonde haired boy. "You're Charlie, Bradley mentioned you, allot" Karl said smiling leaning back in his chair. "He did?" Charlie asked leaning forward anxiously, Karl shook his head. He looked at his watch "Oh better get going. Could I have this?" he asked Charlie pointing down to the second cup of Coffee Charlie had ordered. "I have to be somewhere, here is five bucks" Karl said quickly handing a note to Charlie. Charlie nodded his head and watched Karl grab the cup and walk towards the door, "Oh and Charlie, keep your head up yeah, worse things could happen" Karl shouted walking out of The Brew. Charlie was reminded in that moment how much he disliked Karl, and how much he reminded him of Bradley. But Charlie now wondered what Bradley said about him, "Oh come on Crew, even when he is dead you worry what he thinks of you", he said to himself placing his face into his hands. All of a sudden blue flashing lights appeared outside, Charlie looked to the window and saw his Dad and Officer Cooper lead a whole team of officers into an apartment complex. Charlie headed to the door, a bell that was placed over the door for Christmas rang. A crowd was beginning to form, "What's going on?" Sam shouted, blind sighting Charlie. "Jesus, Sam you scared me!" he shouted back at his friend grabbing his chest. "Why are you at The Brew alone?" he asked Charlie. Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "Will kinda bailed on our date, needed to get out of the house. Why are you here?" he asked a question of his own. "Dude I am on a jog, you think I would dress like this by choice" Sam replied he said indicating to his black shirt and tight shorts. "Touché" Charlie laughed, "What do you think they're doing in there?" Sam asked, Charlie shrugged again. "Let's find out" he whispered and began to walk forward. The two boys where halted by Officer Cooper, "No further boys" he said fixing his quiff. "I am trying to see my Dad, so run along magnum PI" Charlie said sarcatically. "Excuse me SIR, do not resist, this is official police business" Officer Cooper shouted in Charlie's face. "That's enough Elliot" Clarke Crew said to the officer. "Charlie, Sam. What are you boys doing here?" asked Mr. Crew. "Oh Sam was passing and I was at The Brew" Charlie said indicating behind him. "Why are you here?" he asked his Dad. "Well I can't say much, only that we're searching Mr. Turner’s house", Charlie looked at Sam, his eyes widened. "Why?" Sam asked. Clarke looked around and leaned in "Well... Can you boys keep a secret?", the boys nodded. "Mr. Turner’s death was no accident, someone tampered with his tires and with his brakes. It will be all over the press within the next two hours" he whispered. "So you want to look for clues, to see if he wronged anyone" Sam asked Clarke, to which Charlie's Dad nodded. "I gotta get in there, that stays between us men for now, right?" he said tapping his nose as he walked backwards, "Right.." Charlie said as he watched his Dad walk away. "Sam" Charlie whispered to his friend. "Yeah" Sam said back. "That wasn't the address he gave me". Sam looked at Charlie confused. "What?" he asked. "Look" Charlie said handing him the piece of paper. "He told me he lived on Cherry Street, which is on the other end of town" Charlie explained to the tall boy. Sam looked at him and then down at the paper and slowly nodded his head. “We have to go to this place Charlie" Sam whispered confidently looking at his friend. "Took the words right out of my mouth" Charlie replied quickly. "I mean Holy Crap, B killed him" Charlie stuttered looking nervous. “If we go to this place we could find out who killed him, and find out who B is” Sam hastily said. "But why, why would B kill someone who was going to make my life miserable. Shouldn't B ravel in that?" Charlie asked. Sam took a deep breath he was going to do it, he was going to tell Charlie who B was, and why he believed B killed Turner. "Charlie... I need to tell you something" he whispered touching Charlie's shoulder. Sam took a deep breath and looked his friend in the eye. "Well" he cringed awkwardly not wanting to say it, but before he could continue Charlie pointed at something as his mouth quivered. "Sam look, coming down the fire escape. They're wearing a black hoodie... just like Randy described” Charlie panted. He pointed to a figure quickly running down the fire escape carrying a bag. Sam and Charlie looked at each other and then back at the figure as they had gotten to the ground "Come on" Charlie shouted as he began to run. Sam started to run after them. As they were chasing the figure Sam turned his head back, he saw the police all chasing the hooded figure too. "Erm Charlie looks like your Dad is joining us" he shouted. The figure turned into an ally to which the boys chased them down. A metallic fence stood in the middle, the figure began to climb, but both boys grabbed a leg. The figure began to struggle, their left leg got loose and kicked Sam in the nose. Seeing blood pour out of Sam's nose Charlie let go to check on his friend, as he did that he heard Officer Cooper's loud voice shout "DON'T MOVE". But it was too late the figure was on the other side and got away. Officer Cooper climbed the fence and Charlie's dad came over to them "Boys..." he said, Charlie was holding Sam's nose, he could tell his Dad was angry. "Next time don't be so foolish" he said before walking away. "Wow... that's it?" Sam said his voice sounded strange due to the fact Charlie had a hold of his nose. "Tell me about it" Charlie said, as he looked at his farther walk away, he turned his head left and saw Officer Cooper still on pursuit of the figure. Randy and Hanson sat at a table alone, Hanson's quiff was higher than ever and Randy had managed to slick his thick blonde locks back. Both boys where in long sleeved white shirts and jeans. "So what B was in Turner's apartment?" Randy asked Hanson. "Apparently, well they didn't say B. They said hooded figure" Hanson told Randy looking at the text Sam sent him explaining everything. "They're going over to the address he gave Charlie. To look for their own clues, since the police obviously can't keep the right ones safe" Hanson moaned rolling his eyes. Randy stood up as he saw Brie entering with another girl. Brie was wearing a short pink dress with a denim jacket, her long brown hair flowed down past her shoulders, while Danielle was wearing a short dark blue dress, with a black leather jacket. Her hair matched her outfit effortlessly her hair was shoulder length too, but it was a much lighter shade of Brown to Brie's. "Randy, this is Dani. Dani this is Randy" Brie introduced the pair. The two smiled at each other and exchanged awkward Hello's. They sat down, Brie and Dani faced the boys. "So Randy, Hanson tells me your Brother's got himself a job" Brie said in a bid to make conversation. "Yeah, he is working at Radley, but my Dad isn't too happy, he wanted him to work at a 'Real' hospital" he said using air quotes. "That sounds amazing. I wanted volunteered there over Summer, but they said I wasn’t what they were looking for. I just would of loved to do it, I bet some of the patients are so sweet" Dani said smiling at Randy. "Yeah, I mean I always forget how sweet mental patients are" Hanson whispered under his breath, to which Brie kicked him under the table. "So shall we have a look at the menu's" Brie laughed, picking one up. "Sure" Dani said not taking her eyes off Randy. The two boys picked one menu each up when they heard it '"BEEP BEEP", the girls looked at each other. "Wow a text at the exact same time...weird" Dani giggled. "Oh no, they do it all the time" Brie said sounding a little irritated "I swear their friends only communicate via group messaging" the two girls laughed. The boys looked at their phones, '''"Liars are always weakest when separated, Bon Appetite Gentlemen- B". Hanson took a deep breath, "So are you ready to order?" a waiter asked. Sam's car pulled up outside a large red brick building. "Is this the place?" Sam asked looking up at the large building from the car wndow. Charlie looked down at the piece of paper "Yeah this is the place" he sighed a little nervously. Once out of the car they began to slowly approach the building. "How are we getting in?" Sam asked. "Follow my lead", Charlie said pressing a buzzer. "HELLO" an old women's voice came from the speaker. "Erm Hello Mam" Charlie said calmly leaning closer to the buzzer. "My older Brother lives in apartment 16C, I don't think he is in but I want to surprise him when he gets home, can you let me in please", there was a long pause. "Oh I don't know" the women said slowly unsure of her answer. "Please I really need him" Charlie began to fake cry, "Oh Okay sweetie" the women said quickly, the door opened. "Bravo" Sam said laughing. The boys began to walk up the stairs, "So what is his real apartment?" Sam asked, "11B" Charlie said. As they were climbing the stairs Sam looked at Charlie, he wanted to tell him so baldy but now the moment was lost. "How is Mike?" Sam asked avoiding the topic of Will. "I don't know, I don't see much now. After Halloween he has kinda dropped off my map, he comes home, in the early hours, and leaves before I get home from school" Charlie explained to his friend. Sam went to speak, he was going to try and say something helpful. "We're here" Charlie said not allowing Sam to offer his wisdom. They began to walk down a corridor to the door marked 11B. "How are we getting in?" Sam asked staring at the door. Charlie was on his tiptoes trying to reach the top of a lamp that was on the wall. What are you doing?" Sam asked looking round, Charlie bounced back, and held a key up. “Spare key, painfully obvious hiding space” Charlie explained. "Don't touch anything, roll your sleeves over your hands, if the police eventually look here, we don't want any fingerprints lying about" Charlie opened the door and the boys entered. "Turn on the light" he told Sam, and once Sam flicked the switch the boys gasped simultaneously. The whole room was covered in photos of young boys, Charlie recognized many from school, "Oh my god" Sam gasped. "They’re everywhere" Charlie shouted in a whisper, his lip quivering. He looked at one wall which had photos of only the football team on it."There's Randy's Homecoming Picture" Charlie pointed, "Charlie" Sam gasped. "There is all of us at Homecoming" he said pointing to a picture of the four boys in their tuxes as they were watching the video of Mike and Bradley. Charlie's head turned slowly "Sam, there's a photo of us at Bradley's funeral" he pointed to a wall, the boys who wear surrounded in a sea of faces, but they stood out. Sam walked towards the door in the left corner of the room, he rolled his sleeves over his hand and opened the door "Jesus" Sam shouted. The room was covered with photos of Charlie, may ranging from Photo's that looked recent, to ones that Sam could tell where very old. One photo in particular was covered in a big red circle, Sam recalled as Charlie's yearbook photo, Charlie was wearing a thick red jumper, and his smile lit up the photo. The room was dark, in one corner lay a mattress and a set of handcuffs lay by a pipe. "What is it?" Charlie asked walking behind Sam, but Sam blocked him. "Don't look" Sam shouted shielding the chamber of horrors. Charlie looked confused "What is it?" Charlie asked again now sounding angrier. He barged past Sam and let out a large gasp as he stood in the room. "That was for me, wasn't it?" Charlie said looking at the bed. Sam shrugged, both boys started to well up, "Come on, don't look we still need to check the rest of the apartment" Sam whispered touching Charlie's shoulder. The boys slowly walked out, Charlie was now crying. "Crap we didn't shut the door" Sam said staring at the front door. "Leave it open, in case we need to get out of here quickly" Charlie muttered wiping tears from his cheek. He walked over to the set of draws that had an overly large T.V on top of it. Sam walked around the couch, "Anything?" Charlie asked. "No, but I guess no one told how to pick up his socks" he laughed Charlie giggled slightly. He pulled a draw open, again covering his hands, and saw a photo album marked with a bright red B on the cover. "SAM" Charlie shouted pulling it out. He opened it, every page was covered with Bradley, Sam walked over quickly. "Charlie that was the night he went missing. Look those where the shoes he was wearing" Sam said pointing down to the black sneakers. SLAM went the door, the boys looked at each other, Charlie quickly shut the draw with his foot, and walked over to the door, they heard a loud thump. Sam pulled and jiggled the handle but nothing worked "It's blocked" he shouted to Charlie. BEEP BEEP. The phones went, Charlie took his out, "The police are on their way... Good Look getting out- Kisses B" Charlie read in a panicked voice. Sam's eyes widened, "The fire escape" Sam pointed to the window that was by the kitchen. The boys ran over and started to push the window. "That's locked too" Charlie panted, still clutching the photo album. "Look for something to brake it" Sam said now starting to panic he accidently touched the window frame with his bare hand. “Sam finger prints” Charlie shouted. “Shit” Sam replied trying to rub the widow frame. “Let’s just find something to break it” he shouted to Charlie . Charlie went to the cupboards underneath the window, while Sam went to the one by the fridge. Suddenly a rock came crashing through the window. "Holy Shit" Sam shouted, Charlie shot up and looked at the window. He looked down to the street only to see a quick flash of back of someone's head, and a flash black hair, before they covered it with a motor bike helmet. “Bradley?" Charlie whispered. "YOU'RE WELCOME" Sam shouted. "What?" Charlie asked, "That's what it says there was a note... on the rock, just come on" Sam said placing it in his pocket, he walked past Charlie shoving his hand through the hole the rock had made, he flicked up the latch at the window came open. The boys quickly climbed out and made sure to shut it. They began to climb down the metallic fire escape. They hit the ground "Oh my god the rock, you touched the rock" Charlie screamed as they were running back to Sam's car. “It's in my pocket don't worry" Sam replied panting. That's when the boys began to hear the sirens, they ran quicker, "COME ON" Charlie shouted, Sam pushed the keys in the ignition and they were off, Charlie let out a sigh of relief, he looked down at the photo album, "That was too close" they both said simultaneously. "Thanks for the coffee Randy" Dani giggled smiling at Randy who let out a small laugh. "You're welcome. So when is your Dad picking you up?" he asked flattening his hair. "Ten minutes" she said, leaning closer Randy followed suit. "Well Ten minutes ey" he said, they touched noses and leaned in to kiss. "Ehem" a loud fake cough came from their left and Rebecca stood there with Blake, both of them where bundled up in their winter coats. "Oh Randy is that YOU" Rebecca said kissing Blake. "And who is your friend?" she asked. "Danielle" Dani said for herself raising her hand. "OH.. what a sweet name" Rebecca whispered. "So what have you guy's been up to?" Randy asked his ex-girlfriend and former best friend. "That's none of your business" Blake hissed pulling up his hood. "Come on babe" he said walking away from Rebecca. "Bye Randy, Bye Danya" Rebecca shouted purposely getting Danu's name wrong. "Wow they weren't kidding when they said Rosewood High was full of bitches" Dani said laughing. "Oh I bet Ravenswood high, is just much classier" Randy laughed. "Hey" Dani said lightly hitting him. Her phone buzzed "That's my Dad" she said looking at her phone. "Will I be seeing you again?" she asked. "Oh most certainly" Randy said Kissing Dani. The girl walked out laughing. But as she walked out, Sam walked in with a big red face "Ice Latte" he shouted to the Barista. "Sam.. You do realize it is winter right" Randy asked jokingly. "So how did it go?" he asked. "Jesus, I have never had more of a horror movie moment in my life" Sam panted sitting down. "I will fill you in, when I catch my breath" Sam continued to pant. "When did he get in here" Sam whispered, looking towards the table behind the Christmas tree, from which Will had emerged. He walked past their table towards the bin and snarled them and pushed up his dark hood which was attached to his leather jacket. "If you have something to say, just say it" Sam said under his breath to the mysterious jock. "Charlie called me. In tears, said you took him to Turners place, and he saw some pretty messed up stuff" Will hissed. "He has a lot going on right now" Will continued. "As I am sure you already know" Randy added. Will stared at Randy. "I thought you were on my side, on Charlie’s side?" Will's voice raised. "Well great minds think alike" Randy replied, “We kinda wished you were on Charlie’s side” he went on to say. "That made no sense" Will laughed "God you must really be stupid, dropping me for these losers" Will shouted. "They're my friends" Randy shouted emphasizing the importance of friends. Will went to walk away, "If you think we are going to stand by and watch you hurt him you're wrong" Randy shouted. "Believe me when I say this Randy..." Will paused, "If you get involved with me and Charlie in any way, shape or form. Then you will be the one, who gets hurt" he hissed back at the two boys. He exited and the boys looked at the door. "Ice Latte" the Baristta said awkwardly, "Come with me. I have something to show you" Sam said walking up to the counter. "Turner was watching Bradley, we was in the bushes, outside my lawn the night he went missing" he whispered to Randy. "So let's hand this to the police, maybe Turner did it" Randy whispered back. " No look" Sam turned the page. "Charlie didn't want it at his house, he said it was too dangerous with his Dad, I can't keep at my place, so I was wondering if you would?..." Sam asked. Randy nodded in agreement, "When he got out, I had a little good look at it" he turned the page. "Look, there" he pointed at the picture in the far right hand side. "That's Will carrying a bat. I think he was following Bradley that night too" Sam explained. Randy looked down at the photo of Will marching across Sam's lawn, and slammed it "UGGHHHH, he did it! He did it to Bradley and now he's doing it to us" Randy roared. His face grew red as he repeatedly slammed back into his seat. "We have it now that’s all that matters" Sam whispered. "What?" Randy asked. "As in we have evidence. We can finally tell Charlie, and really tell him" Sam explained. Randy looked through the front of Sam's car. "He's becoming more dependent on him Sam" he whispered. “He likes him more and more each day, the longer we leave this, the worse it will hurt” Sam explained with sadness in his voice. "It's going to crush him regardless... You do realize that... right?” Randy asked his friend. Sam nodded his head, "But what other choice do we have... Tomorrow after school... We're telling Charlie" Charlie lay on his bed staring at the ceiling crying into his pillow "Hey can I borrow" Mike walked in and stared at his brother. "Why are you crying... Loser" Mike said picking up the X-Box of Charlie's floor. "It's complicated" Charlie sighed. Mike went to walk out of the room but paused in the door way. "Me and McKenzie are going to play Halo... I ordered us some Pizza's, you wanna sit with us" Mike smiled, this cheered Charlie up his tears stopped and he looked at his older brother. He nodded his head and smiled "Sure" he began to walk downstairs, the two brothers smiled at each other. "Come on last one the couch is a rotten egg" shouted McKenzie, "Ah Hell no, I ain't no egg" Mike screamed. The door flew open just as the boys started to run, Clarke Crew ran in. His breath were quick and he had a look of fear in his eyes, Charlie guessed that he had saw the room in Turner's apartment. His Dad ran up the stairs and hugged him, he looked him in the eyes and began to cry. "Dad... You okay?" Mike asked. "Yeah it's just... I am not working your teacher’s case anymore Charlie" his Dad cried. "Why?" asked Mike. "Nothing. I wouldn't want to spoil your night boys, go on, go play your Y-Cube, or whatever it's called". Mike pulled a funny face and marched down the stairs his hands still full. Charlie slowly walked down, looking back at his Dad who was still sat on a step crying, "I love you son. Don't ever forget that" his Dad whimpered. "I love you too"... Charlie walked away closing his eyes, he couldn't imagine what it must of been like for his farther, seeing what could of been his own sons prison, He took deep breath, as another tear rolled down his cheek. Brie stormed in ahead of Hanson. She took her heels off, threw them onto the couch and stormed to the kitchen. "Seriously WHY ARE YOU MAD?" Hanson shouted at his girlfriend. Brie began to pour herself some Orange juice. She drank the whole glass and began to bite her lip. "Are you cheating on me Hanson?" she screamed slamming the empty glass down. "What... no" he shouted walked towards her. He went to hug her "Stay away from me" she cried pushing him away. "Why would you think this?" he asked her with a confused expression on his face. "WHY? WHY!" Brie shouted. "Because every time you're around me and your phone goes off, you look so scared. So to you, I ask why?" she roared with anger in her eyes. Hanson looked to the floor, "I can't tell you. It's too dangerous" he cried not wanting to look her in the eyes. "That's a load of BS and you know it. Give me your phone" she screamed pointing at him. Hanson tried to walk away put Brie grabbed his jean pockets. Not wanting to hurt Brie or the baby in any way Hanson could only shout. "Brie stop... please!" he cried, as she ripped the phone out. "Let's see what we have shall we. Aww look a photo of us as your background, what does your LOVER THINK ABOUT THAT” Brie screamed shaking the phone in her hand. "New texts... oooo see we have someone called B do we, who is that huh. Guess you like girls with the letter B in their... in their" Brie began to read all of the texts. Her facial expression changed from anger to utter confusion, and then her mouth dropped even more as she looked a little scared. "These aren't love texts... Hanson.. These sound really threatening. What's going on? Are you in trouble" Brie said as she began to cry. Hanson covered his face and inhaled. "If I tell you... there's no going back" he whispered. She just nodded her head, Hanson took a deep breath in "Me, Charlie, Randy and Sam. Have been getting these texts since Bradley's funeral. And this person, B, whoever they are has been messing with us. They played the video at Home coming, they blew up City Hall, they outed Clara and Nina, and they played the second video. And that's why I am scared of my phone B" Brie sat down, taken aback by this. “The other guys have had it worse though. B has actually went a lot worse on them. But not me... yet" he sighed. "YET?" Brie screamed "So you are just going to sit back and take this!" she shouted. "No, we have a plan, we think we know who it is. Don't worry please, it's not good for the baby" he said hugging her. They embraced and kissed, “I’m sorry I ever doubted your loyalty. You’re the best boyfriend ever” she cried. ' BEEP BEEP', went Brie's phone. Hanson stared at it, "No... Please no" he cried. Brie looked at him, her hand shook as she picked up her phone. "Welcome to the game mommy" she said her words staggered, "Kisses -B". She gasped and threw her phone on the counter "Han, what are they going to do, I mean I am pregnant... They wouldn't hurt the baby would they?" She screamed. Hanson held her head to his chest as they hugged. "No, because I'm not going to let them" he whispered into her ear as he stared at the phone screen. “I promise” he sighed looking towards the window, staring at their reflection. The Liars * Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 11/17 ''' * '''Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 12/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 12/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 12/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 12/17 The Love Interests * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 11/17 * Colton Haynes as Will Caraway - 10/17 * Kaya Scodelario as Dani Day- 1/17 (First Appearance) ''' Supporting Cast * '''Sebastian Stan as Felix Turner - 3/17 (Mentioned) * Austin Butler as Karl King- 2/17 ''' * '''Freddie Stoma as Michael Crew - 7/17 * Joseph Gordon Levitt as Clarke Crew - 5/17 * Mike Vogel as Elliot Copper- 2/17 * Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:HLL Episodes Category:Handsome Little Liars